Dawn
by TwilightEclps
Summary: When City is involved in a car crash with her twin sister everything changes.She stops talking and finds herself moving to a little town in Washington.She meets a wonderous boy who is unnaturally beauitful and everything she knows will change. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Twilight characters only my family. Though i wish i owned them.**

* * *

Everything was green. I wasn't used to it, I was used to the crowded streets, loud noises, and only seeing green when I walked through a park. I looked down at my Ipod and turned the volume up to block out my mom and sister fighting. Again. They've been fighting ever since we got off the plane in Seattle. Like always my dad was trying to break it up and I was silent.

I haven't talked since the wreak, which was over two months ago. I don't blame Celia at all. After all she is my twin. I turned my head to look back out the window. More green than a sign. "Welcome to Forks." 'Finally' I thought and sighed as we made our way through Forks.

Dad finally stopped the car in front of a two story house. It looked old and dreary. The brown shutters were in need of a replacement, and the house itself needed painted. The lawn was overgrown a bit, but other than that it seemed nice.

"It's in need of some tender, love and care," Marcia, my mom said happily jumping out of the car her brown hair swaying as she bounced around. I turned off the music, wrapped the earphones around the Ipod and got out of the car placing the Ipod in my hoodie.

"I'll say," Celia said climbing out next to me a box in her arms. My blue eyes ran over the house and the land again. I looked around and notcied we had no neighbors.

"Come on City, grab a box and lets hurry to get the best rooms," Celia said shooting me a smile and hurrying after mom, who had already opened the front door and already wondering around inside.

I turned and grabbed a box from the car and hurried after her. Once I entered the house, I scrunched up my nose at the smell. It smelled as though nobody had lived here in a long time. I walked more into the house, well hallway. I walked quietly down the hallway, and into the kitchen. I placed the box I held on the counter. I looked around the kitchen, the wallpaper was faded with age, and the hardwood floor needed a good scrub, than a wax.

I took one last look and walked into the living room. I didn't stay long in the room before I was up the stairs and in a long was skipping towards me with a large smile on her face. She stopped in front of me, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall and into a room. The room was big, and had a hardwood floor. The walls were a faded blue and Celia looked excited. I smiled and walked out into the hallway and opened the door across the hall.

Like the rest of the house, the hardwood floor was faded, along with the walls. There was a bay window on the other side of the room. I smiled widely and ran to the window. The view was great. Trees after trees, but still very pretty. I turned and walked out of the room and went to help getting the rest of the boxes out of the car.

I grabbed the last box and shut the trunk, turned around, and hurried to the front door. I shifted the box and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the rest were. I smiled at them and put the box on the ground .

"Well go into town tomorrow to get paint for your rooms," Roy, my dad said as he turned his brown eyes on Celia and I.

"Also tomorrow, the moving truck will arrive with the rest of the stuff." Mom added as Dad wrapped his arms around her. I nodded, grabbed a box with my name on it and walked to my new room. I put the box with the rest in a corner. I pulled out a blanket and pillow from a box and laid them on the ground. I looked out the window one last time to see the sun setting before I laid down myself and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters only the Hall family.**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over on the hard floor. I kicked the blankets off me my eyes still closed. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away. I yawned as I stood up. I raised my arms over my head and stretched. As I finished stretching I scoped the blanket up and began folding it. I then put it on top of one of the boxes in the corner; I then grabbed the pillow and put it on top of the blanket. I search around the boxes till I found some old clothes, and my bathroom bag. I yawned again as I stepped out into the hallway. I turned toward the rest of the hallway and quietly made my way down the hall. I looked in every room finding another bedroom this one with sleeping parents, a closet and finally a bathroom. I stepped in the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The bathroom wasn't all big. The wallpaper was peeling with age, but the toilet, sink, and bathtub/shower were new. I sat my clothes on the toilet, and my toiletries on the tubs side. I turned on the shower, quickly undressed and enjoyed my shower.

I fastened the buckle on my pants, picked up my stuff, and returned to my room. I put my stuff in the corner and left the room. I sighed as I heard Celia complaining in the kitchen as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. My parents were standing over water filled buckets, with rags in their hands. They all looked up as I entered the room.

"Good Morning darling," mom said smiling at me. I smiled at her. A look of disappointment crossed her face, the suddenly vanished replaced by a look of excitement. Dad handed me a bucket, and a rag. Confusion must have crossed my face cause he began explaining.

"We need to clean the floors and walls before the moving truck gets here." I nodded and walked back upstairs, and made my wall back to my room. I placed the bucket on the ground, got on my hands and knees and started scrubbing the floor.

The sun was high in the sky when I finished scrubbing the floor and washing down the walls. I wiped my forehead, grabbed the bucket, rag and stumbled down the hall, down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Finished?" I heard Celia ask as she walked into the kitchen after me. I nodded.

"Mom and Dad just left to get the paint for our rooms." she said as she dumped her bucket of water down the kitchen sink, and I followed. I rubbed my hands together and looked out the kitchen window.

An hour later the rooms were painted, and being aired out with the windows open. I groaned as I heard mom and Celia start fighting again.

"Felicity?" I heard as I sat down on the stairway. I looked behind me to see my dad looking at me with his brown eyes. I scooted over and patted the space beside me. I felt him sit down. I looked at him my blue eyes boring into his eyes.

"When are you going to start talking again?" he bluntly asked. I looked away from him and shrugged my shoulders. I felt him put his arm around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. I wanted to cry so hard and tell him, but I was afraid. I hugged him back tight, my head on his chest.

"Roy, Felicity, the moving truck is here!" mom yelled from the hallway. I pulled away from dad and smiled at him. I jumped up and pulled him with me, as I jogged down the stairs, and into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

I stood in the door of my new room. The movers had just left, after dad paid them for setting everything up. My room looked good with the violet paint job. The hardwood floor was shining, and all I needed to do was put my clothes away, and put my posters up. I walked to my bed, and laid down on it. It had been a hard day.

'I have school tomorrow', I thought closing my eyes.

"City, it's time for dinner," Celia said. I leaned up and opened my eyes to look at her.

"We're having pizza." she added with a smile. I climbed out of bed and followed her downstairs and into the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to my dad. Who was eating pizza, and also reading the newspaper. I grabbed a piece and watched dad read.

"Aidan, should be coming in a couple of days," I heard Mom say. I looked up at her as I finished my piece of pizza.

"He'll be staying for a couple of weeks." Mom added as I went for another piece. I nodded and began nibbling on the pizza.

"I'll be starting my job tomorrow, as you two will be starting school," Dad said as he folded the newspaper and sat it down on the arm of the couch. Celia groaned and grabbed the last piece of pizza before sitting back in the armchair. I felt Dad shift, and pull out his pocket watch.

"Better be off the bed girls, you got an early morning tomorrow." he said putting the watch back in his pocket.

Celia grumbled, stood up, and left the room. I smiled at my parents, kissed them goodnight, and tiredly went to bed.

* * *

A car approached another car which was turned over, glass was spread across the road, and no movement was seen. Then there was a groan of pain. The man in the car quickly called 9-1-1, got out of his car, and rushed to the other car. The man saw the injured girls. One was unconscious, and the other barley awake. There was a movement behind the man. The man looked behind him, and then turned back to the car.

A muffled help was gasped out from the barely awake girl. Then it all happened in slow motion. A cat-like man with wild black, and blazing red eyes slid out of the shadows. The red eyed man then pounced on the other man. The cat-like man picked up the man by the throat. A muffled gasp was heard by the wild man, and with a flick of his wrist he broke the older man's neck.

The wild man turned toward the turned over car and lifted his head to sniff the air. He then walked to the car with catlike grace. He crouched down as he reached the car and smirked at the horrified girl. He began sniffing the air again, and moved closer to the girl. The girl whimpered and tried to move away. Suddenly sirens were heard in the background.

"Tell anyone about this, anyone, everyone you love dies!" the man hissed backing away slightly.

"Remember one word, everyone dies," he said in a harsh whisper. "Remember. One Word!" and then he was gone taking the dead man with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Which sucks who wouldnt want a vampire.**

* * *

I shot up from the bed. I looked around the room in search of that horribly beautiful man. He had looked like he was carved from the heavens. I could remember it all like it was yesterday. The man was wild, but catlike. He had red eyes that shined with ... hunger. I shivered trying to erase the beautiful crafted man from my mind. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, pulled the covers off me, and stumbled out of bed. I looked at my alarm clock to see that I was up a half an hour before I was supposed to be. I shrugged and walked to my dresser. I grabbed some fresh clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped the, put my dirty clothes in the hamper I set up last night and climbed into the shower.

I grabbed a towel, and slowly stepped out of the shower smelling of strawberries. I slowly dried myself off, and put the towel on my head and started rubbing my black hair softly. I finished drying my hair leaving it slightly wet, and messy. I started getting ready. I pulled on my underwear, and my bra. I grabbed my blue jeans and pulled them on buckling the button. I grabbed my blue t-shirt, pulled it on and hurried back to my room.

Once I entered my room, my alarm clock was beeping loudly. I hurried over and turned it off. I grabbed my IPod off my nightstand, grabbed my black hoodie on my desk chair, and walked out of my room. As I closed my door, Celia was opening hers. I smiled amused at her bed head. Her dyed blonder hair was sticking up everywhere, and her blue eyes were droopy. I smiled at her as I passed and made my way down stairs and into the kitchen, were Dad was reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee, and my mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning darling," Dad said putting the paper down, and taking a sip of his coffee. I smiled at him and sat down.

"Celia and your car arrived early this morning" Mom said putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I nodded that I heard her as I began eating. Fifteen minutes later Celia stumbled into the kitchen wearing jeans and a tight yellow shirt. I shook my head, grabbed my glass of orange juice, and slowly drank it. Celia sat down next to me and mom handed her breakfast.

"Eat fast Celia, you've got to be in school in a half an hour." mom said looking at the kitchen clock. I looked at the clock, seven forty-five, clearly school started at eight fifteen. I picked up my dirty dishes, got up and put them in the sink. I pulled on my hoodie, and placed my IPod in my pocket.

"The car keys are on the counter, over there," Dad said pointing to the behind him.

"Good luck at school girls" he said getting up dumping the rest of his coffee down the drain, kissed mom, and quickly left. Celia put her dishes in the sink, and grabbed the keys. She hurriedly pulled on her white hoodie, and pulled me outside to our car. Sitting in the driveway was our black 87 Honda. We've had this car since we first got our licenses. I hurried to the passenger side of the cat and slid in. Celia got in and turned on the car, then turned on the heater. I looked out the window to see it had begun raining softly.

Finding the school wasn't difficult. The school was like most other things, just off the highway. It looked like a collection of matching house, built with maroon- colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't even see its size at first. Celia parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading Front Office. Celia and I quickly got out of the car and entered the building.

The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was mannered by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses.

"Hi, we're Celia and Felicity Hall and were new." Celia said to the woman. The woman stopped what she was doing and stared. Celia coughed, and the woman's cheeks tinted pink.

She started to dig in the large stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found what she was looking for.

"Here's your schedules and a map to the school, and make sure each teacher signs the slip and return it back to me" she said handing Celia everything.

"Thanks," Celia said handing me my schedule and smiling at the woman. I smiled at the woman and followed Celia back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

"Let me see your schedule, City." Celia said as she parked the car. I pulled out my schedule from my hoodie and handed it to her. She studied it for a while.

"We have all our classes together, but when I have Spanish, you have French," she said as she handed my schedule back. I nodded and put it back in my hoodie pocket. I opened the car door, slowly getting out. I put my hood up over my head, and pulled my face back to try and keep it hidden from the teenagers who were already looking. Celia the attention whore she is loved the attention. I pulled my schedule out again. Government in Building "6" with Jefferson. Celia grabbed my hand and started to pull me to a small building with a big black "6" on it.

The classroom was small, and students were pulling off their jackets and hanging them up by the door. I didn't pull of my hoodie just walked to the teacher with Celia following me. I handed my slip to Jefferson along with Celia's. He signed both of them, and sent us to the back. Even in the back of the class I could still feel eyes on me.

The rest of the morning flashed by quickly. Mr. Varner my trig teacher was the only teacher who tried to make me talk. If I did try to talk Celia wouldn't let me anyhow. After French I made my way to the cafeteria. Celia stood by the doors waiting for me.

She pulled me to a full table where there were several people I saw this morning. Celia sat down and I followed her by sitting down beside her. I listened closely to the conversations between all of them while looking around the cafeteria. Then I saw them. They were sitting in the corner, the farthest table away from where I sat. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They didn't look anything alike, of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw Sports illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that took on every girl's self-esteem just being in the same room. Her hair was golden gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short, and pointing in every direction.

Yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair-tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes - purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleep night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all of their features, were straight, perfect angular. Their faces were, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly, beautiful.

I took my eyes off them and nudged Celia, who looked at me. I nudged my head toward the beautiful ones. She gaped as she saw them. Then as if he knew we were thinking about them, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest perhaps, looked at Celia, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. I looked away from his eyes.

"Who are they?" Celia asked her blue eyes still looking at all of them.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The short one is Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." a girl who sat next to Celia said.

I glanced back to the beautiful bronze haired boy, then back to Celia.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" she asked the girl flicking her dyed blond hair over her shoulder.

"The Hales are brother, and sister, twins - the blonde's- and there foster children." the girl said looking back at the table. At glances she was throwing at the table. I think she was jealous. I turned and looked at them again; the youngest one of the Cullen's looked up and met my eyes. My eyes widened and looked away from his curious gaze. I sat there a few minutes, till Celia stood up and began walking to biology. I hurriedly got to my feet, and quickly followed her. We entered the classroom, and I noticed there wasn't any tables open for the both of us; we would have to be separated. I followed Celia up to the teacher. As we passed the table that held the bronzed haired boy he went rigid. I looked at him my curious blue eyes met his furious dark ones. My face turned red and I quickly looked away from him. Celia and I handed our slips to Mr. Banner our Biology ll teacher. He signed both slips, handed us our books, and began looking around the room for any open tables.

"Felicity shall sit with Mr. Cullen, and Celia shall sit with ," he said pointing to the bronzed haired beauty and a boy with black hair and a slight acne problem. I nodded and stumbled to the table were Edward Cullen was sat. I sat down next to him. I watched him in the corner of my eye as he scooted his chair away from me. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and tried to listen to Mr. Banner.

Once the bell rang Edward was out of his seat and out the door before anyone moved. I blinked and slowly got up. I made my way to the door and waited for Celia to stop flirting with her partner. A few seconds later she walked to me smiling. I shook my head and headed to the gym. I'm going to admit it, that I'm bad with sports. I usually inflict pain on myself and others.

I walked into the girl's locker room, put my stuff down and went to find the coach. Coach Clapp signed both of our slips and found us some uniforms. He didn't make us do anything and I was happy with just watching. Celia and I watched four volleyball games. Once the bell rang, I picked up my stuff and slowly walked to the office. When I walked in the warm office behind Celia I wanted to leave quickly. He didn't seem to notice the sound of our entrance. I walked to the back wall, and waited for the receptionist to be free. He was auguring with her in a low, attractive voice.

The door opened, sending the cold wind gusting through the room pulling my hood off my head, and making my hair swirl around my face. Edward Cullen's back stiffened and then he turned to glare at me. I shrank back trying to get away from his hate- filled eyes; He murmured something to the woman before disappearing out the door without looking back.

"What was that about?" Celia asked grabbing the slip out of my hand, and handing both of the slips to the woman before she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. I shrugged looking away from her as I climbed into the passenger seat. That night flashed in my eyes. The wild man's hungry eyes. Blood red. Then, Edward Cullen's. Coal black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

On the way home it was quiet as usual. I wanted to tell someone what I saw, but they'd never believe me anyhow. What would I tell them anyway? Oh yeah, remember when got in that car crash, well I saw someone snap another man's neck just by the flick of their wrist. Like they'd believe me. I shaked myself out of thought when we pulled in the driveway. I unbuckled and slowly go out of the car, shutting the car door behind me. I followed Celia into the house.

"How was school?" I heard as we entered the kitchen.

"Great!" Celia said happily and sat down. I nodded and sat down beside her.

"Your father should be home any minute, so go get washed up." she said turning toward the stove. I stood up, and quickly made my way to the bathroom. I washed up, and made my way back to the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen the front door opened, shuffling was heard, and the door closed. Footsteps echoed down the hall and stopped as dad walked into the kitchen smiling broadly.

"How was your day?" Mom said turning from the brown hair swaying as she kissed dads check. I smiled at the affection that was shared between the two as they spoke softly. Celia slid through the door and into her seat as mom and dad stopped talking and started putting the food on the table. I sat down and began putting food on the plate in front of me and began eating.

"City, why did that Cullen boy glare at you?" Celia said with her mouth full. I shrugged and took and drink of pop.

"Cullen?" dad said putting his fork down. I nodded turning my blue eyes to my plate.

"I work with a Cullen," dad said making me look up. "Carlisle." I nodded and began eating again.

"You say he was glaring at City," he said turning his attention to Celia. "Which one?"

I winced as I remembered his angry eyes. They reminded me so much of that night. The man's eyes flashed in my mind. Blood red, and inhuman. He wasn't human I know it.

"The youngest, I think his name was Edward." she said turning to me, I nodded and put the last bit of food in my mouth.

Later that night as I lay awake in bed I thought about the Cullen Family. At dinner Dad had said Dr. Cullen was very beautiful. The Cullen's at school were all inhumanly beautiful.

'Are they human?' I thought turning to lie on my back. 'If there not human then what are they?' I thought. "What are they?" was my last thought before I fell into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

The next morning before my alarm clock rang, I heard the phone downstairs. I groaned and set up to try and listen to the conversation. A "Hello" was heard as the phone was picked up. There was a pause.

"What do you mean you came early?" I heard mom say. I quickly sat up, untangled myself from the sheets and quickly walked to the open door.

"How many?" Mom's strangled voice came.

"Three in the past two days," she repeated weakly. A click was heard; I looked towards Celia's door. She was listening full alert. I looked back to the stairway.

"Are they sending students home?" mom asked. There was another pause. It was Aidan, something must have happened.

"Alright, be careful Aidan, see you Friday." she said.

"I love you ... bye!" I heard a click and footsteps hurry to the kitchen. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Aidan won't be home till Friday, but why? I thought as I walked into my room closing the door behind me. I turned off my alarm clock, and made my way to my dresser. I grabbed my bathroom necessities and hurried to the bathroom before Celia got there. I closed the door, put my necessitates in the shower before turning on the shower to a warm temperature. I grabbed a towel and laid it on the covered toilet. I stripped my clothes, and stepped into the shower.

I grabbed the shampoo, and poured a little into my hand then my hair. I started scrubbing my hair. I washed the suds out. I put the conditioner in my hair, and started washing my body. I shaved, then rinsed out the conditioner and the soap off me. I turned off the shower, and stepped out making sure I don't fall. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I grabbed my necessities and hurried back to my room. I dried myself off, then put the towel on my head and started rubbing. I quickly picked out some underwear, a bra, and pulled them on before pulling a pair of jeans up my legs and buckled them. I pulled a black long sleeve shirt on and quickly pulled on my shoes.

As I left my room, Celia was coming out of the bathroom brushing her blond hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back handing me the brush. I pulled the brush through my drying black hair. Once I finished I handed the brush back, and made my way to the kitchen. I sat in my seat and watched mom hustle around the kitchen.

"Good Morning City!" she said sitting breakfast in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but remembered his words, and closed my mouth. I knew they wanted me to talk, and I was ready, but the memory of him scared me. I sighed and began eating. Celia sat next to me and began her breakfast. I shivered as I remembered Edwards glare. 'Would he glare at me today?' I thought as I finished breakfast. I got up grabbing my plate and put it in the sink. I waited till Celia was done. I grabbed my jacket, the keys, and was out the door with Celia following me. I opened the car door, and slid in slamming the door closed. I turned the ignition and the car swiftly started. I turned the heater on full blast. I turned towards Celia as she got in the car. I smiled at her, and put the car in gear, pulling out of the driveway and driving off.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and pulled in next to a green Sedan. I turned the car off and got out of the car. Here we go again I thought with a sigh heading toward my first class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

I felt the hair on my neck rise as Celia and I entered the lunch room. All day long I felt as though someone was watching me, but every time I turned around no one would be looking at me, only Celia. I shivered as I followed Celia to a table. Celia sat next to a girl who was flirting with the boy next to her. I sat down next to Celia and looked down at the table. I looked in the corner of my eye toward their table. They all sat not eating, or talking. Like the first I saw them, they were looking away from each other, but Edward who was staring at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Edwards's staring at your sister Celia," a girl I knew to be Jessica said with a giggle.

I blushed and looked over at him in confusion. 'Wasn't he just glaring at me?' I thought looking down at the table again. I looked back to him to see him glaring at me again, his eyes black. I shivered and looked away fast. For the rest of lunch I felt either his glare, or his stare. I was confused. I stood up for biology.

When I entered the room Edward wasn't there. I sighed in relief, but a feeling in me wanted him to be there. I thought about Edward all through class. As the bell rang I was brought out of my thoughts. I stood, picked up my books, and made my way to my next class.

The rest of the week he didn't show up. Something inside me was happy he wasn't next to me in class, but also there was something inside me that wanted him to be next to me. After school on Friday, I sighed as I walked beside Celia to the car. I opened the car door, got in, and shut the door. I didn't hear Celia get in, but once she started the car I jumped and turned to look at her. She was looking out the windshield, and her hands were on the steering wheel. I took a closer look at her hands to see her knuckles were turning white as her hold tightened.

"Why won't you talk?" she shouted, and turned to look at me, her eyes wild.

"Do you know what you're doing to your family?" she asked looking away from me. "Every day we all wake up hoping you'd talk again, but not even a peep comes from your mouth. Did I do something wrong?"

Tears were pouring down her face. A face that looked exactly like mine. I felt something wet hit my hand. I looked down. A tear. I brought my hand to my face, it was wet. Before I knew it I was sobbing.

"Don't cry City," Celia choked out leaning towards me wiping my tears away. I kept crying. Forget what he said, for now I thought.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out hoarsely. Celia cried out and jumped at me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. I sobbed into her shirt, and held onto her never wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry!" I repeated as my sobs slowed down to hic cups. She pulled away from me and sat back in the driver's seat.

"We'd better go, mom might call the cops," I said hoarsely. She chuckled and put the car in drive, pulling out of her parking space, and to the exit. On the way home Celia and I sang at the top of our lungs to Paramore. As soon as we pulled in our driveway, I turned to Celia.

"I really am sorry Celia," I said with a sad smile. She put the car in park, shut it off, and turned to me. She was smiling widely.

"I'm so happy, wait till mom and dad hear you," she said pulling the keys out of the ignition. I smiled and I knew my smile reached my eyes. I quickly unbuckled, and got out of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

A beep was heard outside as I washed the dishes; Mom and Dad weren't home when Celia and I arrived. They had left a note saying they were in Seattle for some groceries. So I had fixed Celia and I grilled cheese, and now I'm just finishing our dishes. I grabbed a dry towel and dried my hands.

"City, Aiden's here!" Celia screeched from the hallway. I threw the towel and ran to the door where Celia was jumping up and down. The door opened and Celia threw herself at Aidan.

"Aidan!" she yelled as she clung to our surprised brother. His brown eyes were surprised, but they warmed as he figures out who clung to him. He wrapped his muscled arms around Celia and hugged her back.

Celia unwrapped herself from Aidan and stepped back.

"Hey Aidan," I said with smile before hugging him myself.

"You're talking? When? Do Mom and Dad know? "He asked in an excited but rushed voice. I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Yeah I'm talking, today, and no." I said still looking up at his smiling face that stood at 6ft. A very much difference between my 5'3 height. He sighed and pulled me into another hug.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" he asked pulling away.

"Seattle," Celia and I said together.

"Come on; well show you your room." Celia said grabbing his hand and started pulling him down the hall, into the living room, and up the stairs with me following behind them.

We walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the left. Celia opened the door and pulled Aidan and I in. I haven't ever been in this room before, but like the rest, it had hardwood floors. The bed was in the middle of the room, a dresser in the corner, and boxes stacked high in the opposite corner.

"I love it." Aidan said looking around the room.

"I better get the rest of my stuff from the car," he said turning around and leaving the room. Celia followed and I shrugged and ran after them.

Aidan opened the front door and walked out with Celia and I following. My eyes widened as my eyes landed on the blue jaguar.

"Wow," I breathed out as we reached the car. My eyes looked at the car in amazement.

"Did you buy this?" Celia asked running her hand down the hood.

"Nah, dad did about a year ago," Aidan said opening the trunk and pulling out two big duffle bags, then two more, and closed the trunk. I grabbed a bag and walked to the house.

An hour later I heard the door open, as I was doing my homework in the kitchen. Aidan and Celia were in the living room watching a movie. The door closed and in walked my mom holding groceries, and my dad followed with paint cans.

"Aidan!" mom yelled as Aidan came into the kitchen. "How are you baby?"

"I'm fine mom," he said as he was pulled into a hug.

"Your favorite colors still blue right?" dad asked as he pulled up paint cans and sat them on the table. Aidan nodded and as he was still being hugged by mom.

"Marcia.. Marcia let the boy breath." Dad said with a chuckle as Mom let go.

"Hey dad," Aidan said and was soon pulled into a hug by dad. I let out a laugh. Mom and Dad suddenly turned toward me.

"Hey Dom, Dad," I said beaming at them. Mom ripped me from my chair and pulled me into a hug smothering kisses all over my face. She was crying. As she let me go, dad pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you guys!" I said breaking down and starting to sob in my dad's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

That night, I laid in bed awake thinking over what happened today. After I stopped crying we all sat down in the living room and started chatting about everything. Everything but that night. I learned that some students that go to Aidan's college had been sent home because there had been murders on campus. All they knew that they were in Aidan's dorm house, they happened at night, and all that were murdered was named Aidan.

That's all Aidan let out before he changed the conversation.

'Could it be him? The man from the night' I thought as I tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to I fell asleep thinking about the murders and the beautiful red-eyed man from that night.

Everything was foggy. I didn't know where I was, and I was walking around trying to find someone. I stopped walking, something was coming. I looked around for someplace to hide. There was nowhere. So I stood there in fear.

A figure stepped out of the fog followed by two more. My eyes widened in realization. It was the man. As he got closer, I saw what the others looked like. A man stood on his right. He was beautiful like the other two, with wild red hair and gold eyes tinted red. On the other side, there was a woman; she had blondish-brown hair that flowed down her back, and black eyes. They were all staring at me in hunger.

"Hello Felicity!" the man in the middle said closer to me. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No-o," I stuttered backing away from his hungry red eyes.

"We'll find you," he said with a smirk stepping even closer. He sniffed the air. "You smell delicious, remember I will find you, and make you mine." He smirked and turned around and began to walk away, the other two turned around and began to follow him.

"Remember these names, Luke, Jonathon, and Elizabeth." he said turning around and winking at me. My eyes widened in horror as they disappeared before my eyes. I screamed.

I screamed and shot up breathing hard. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. He had others with him this time, and what does he mean make me his. I thought.

They were so beautiful, just like the Cullen's, but the Cullen's are not Cat-like at all. I thought. I turned and looked at my alarm clock. I groaned and lay back down. Two in the morning. I sighed and closed my eyes falling into a restless sleep in the matter of minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

On Monday I was awoke by someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and curled into a ball.

"Wake up City, its time for school," Celia said jumping off my bed with a thump. I opened my right eye to see a grinning Celia. I opened my other eye and uncurled from my ball. I pulled the blankets off me and stepped on the cold hardwood.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching with a yawn.

"Its 6:45," she told me after looking at my alarm clock.

"Your up early," I mumbled walking over to my desk chair, grabbed the clothes I laid out the night before, and left the room heading to the bathroom.

I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried myself off, rubbing down my hair, and quickly pulled on my underwear and bra on. I pulled my pants up and and put on my dark green shirt. I grabbed the brush that laid on the sink, and turned toward the mirror. I pulled the brush through my long black hair. As I brushed my hair I studied myself.

My eyes were a light shade of blue , and if you looked closer you could see silver around the pupil. My nose was small and cute. My lips looked pouty, but still thin. I was beautiful in my own way everyone told me. Celia was always the good looking twin, the blunt twin. I was more reserved, and liked to read.

I finished my hair, put the brush down, and was in the hallway. I walked down the hallway towards the stairs where Aidan stood talking on the phone, I passed him, going down the steps and hurrying into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning honey," mom said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," I said smiling at her sitting down and began eating. I looked up and noticed dad wasnt where he usually was.

"Wheres dad?" I asked as Aidan and Celia entered the kitchen and sat down beside me.

"He went to work early," mom answered as she bustled around the kitchen. I nodded finishing my breakfast.

"Do you think Cullen will be there today," Celia asked. "Do you think hell glare at you?"

I choked on my orange juice as I took a drink.

"Who is this Collin boy?" Aidan growled protectively.

"His name is Edward Cullen, hes beautiful," Celia said swooning as she mentioned him. I coughed and finished my juice.

I looked at the clock and got up bringing my dishes to the sink before going up stairs to brush my teeth. On the way back to the kitchen I grabbed my hoodie and dashed down the stairs to the front door were Celia was waiting. Both Celia and I shouted our goodbyes and started to the car.

As Celia drove to school, she was unnaturally quiet. She seemed to be thinking, and I bet I knew who she was thinking bout, Edward Cullen. Once we pulled into the school parking lot, parked, and got out she was back to her old self.

"So City, are you going to talk to people at school?" she asked grinning at me.

"I doubt it," I mumbled as I pulled my hoodie up on my head. She nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me to first period.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

I was wanting to skip lunch, but Celia had other plans. Obviously she heard That Edward was back and wanted to see if he would glare at me again. After class she was waiting for me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the lunch room, and to the table her new friends sat. I sighed as I sat down beside Celia.

"Hes not looking over here," Celia said disappointment laced in her voice. I snorted and played with a lose thread on my hoodie. I listened quietly to the conversations around me. Some girls were freaking out eating to much at the table next to ours, and Celia and her new friends were talking about, well I really wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Come on, City," Celia sia knocking me out of my thoughts. I glanced around the room to see it half empty. I stood up and followed Celia to biology.

I stepped into the room holding onto my book and notebook and noticed Edward was already sitting down. I looked at Celia in the corner of my eye. She was looking at me in jealously. I sighed and made my way to my seat. As i sat down I placed my stuff on the desk, then looked at Edward. She was already looking at me. I blushed.

"Hello," he said in a musical voice. I blushed more.

"Hi," I said dropping my hood from my face, where it had been all day long. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he continued. He was looking at me as though searching for something.

"I'm F-Felicity Hall," I said stammering. "But everyone calls me, City."

I studied him. His face was very pale, but perfect and flawless. The dark purple shadows I had seen him with were lighter. Even his eyes were lighter, a golden topaz, beautiful. His hair was a strange shade of bronze, but the one that was in my mind was his eyes. I quickly turned away from him. His eyes looked almost black, but now their a topaz. I turned toward Edward, but turned back as Mr.Banner entered the room. I sighed as he told us to open our books.

I finished my assignment and shut my book. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

"Your sister loves attention," Edwards velvety voice broke the silence. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, shes always been like that," I said turning to look at my sister who was talking to at least five people.

"You aren't?" he asked curiously. I turned back to him to see he was watching me.

"No, I try to stay on the down low of things," I said looking down at my hands.

"Really? Is that why you didn't talk to anyone your first week?" he asked. I looked at him, and then the man flashed in my mind,

"Are you keeping tabs on me?" I teased. He sent me a smile, that made my heart beat rapidly. I blushed and looked down.

"Maybe," he answered. I looked back up at him.

"Your eyes, their beautiful." I blurted out. My eyes widened and I turned away quickly blushing a million shades of red. I heard him chuckle quietly. I turned back to him and smiled at him my face still red. His face suddenly turned serious.

"You should try and stay away from me," he said seriously as the bell rang and with another smile at me, he was gone. I sat there confused, till I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"What was that about?" Celia asked once I looked up at her.

"I don't know," I answered still confused as I grabbed my books and stood up.

"Well what did he say to you?" she asked as we walked out of the room and into the crowed hallway.

"He told me I should stay away from him," I said as we passes by a couple of Celia's new friends.

"Anything else?" she asked as she wavewd to someone.

"No," I said as we drawled near my locker.

"Oh," she said disappointed.

I put the combination in and opened my locker, putting my stuff away before shutting it.

"Come on, time for gym." Celia said grinning at me as I groaned. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and pulled me to class.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

Through out the rest of the week I listened to what Edward had said and didn't talk to him in biology and I didn't even look at him at lunch. Okay maybe I glanced at him a couple of times, but nothing else.

Aidan's school offensively shut down and my parents finally told Celia and I why it had shut down. People were being murdered, for reasons unknown. My nightmares never came back, but I know they'll be back. The crash was slowly making its way in the back of my mind, and I was slowly gaining my confidence back in talking.

I was introduced to some of Celia's new friends, which are just using Celia for her popularity. Mike Newton. Hes okay, but only likes Celia for her looks. He has this baby face, pale blond hair, adn blue eyes. He was one of the popular people.

Jessica Stanley is a chatterbox, and its quite obvious that's shes just jealous of Celia for all the attention shes getting from Mike Newton, and all the other people. Lauren Mallory is just like Jessica always wanting attention, even though there both the most popular girls in the school.

I get along the most with Angela Weber. Shes kind, shy, and insightful. Shes very considerable about giving space to others, and I admire that very much. Shes pretty tell, with light brown hair and always gentle brown eyes.

On Saturday I sat around watching movies with Celia and Aidan till late afternoon were I fell asleep on the couch on the couch.

A room came into my line of vision. A big room, with leather couch's around the Walls, the carpet was a deep red, and the walls were white. I walked in the middle of the room and looked around. On the far side of the room was a door. I started to walk to it curiously.

"Hello Felicity." a smooth voice said behind me. I turned around to see the beautiful cat-like man from the crash, Luke. Behind him stood the other two. Jonathon and Elizabeth.

"W-where am I?" I stuttered out looking from the couple to the man in front of me.

"I brought you here in your dream," he murmured walked around me studying me like a hawk.

"What are you?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think I am?" he asked as he stopped in front of me. I shrugged and looked down to my feet.

"Ill give you a hint," he said lifting my head up with his cold fingers under my chin. "Im super super fast, I can hear you miles away, and blood is my food."

My eyes widened in realization.

"Your a-a V-vampire," I stuttered backing away from him. He smirked, grabbed my wrist, and pulled it up to his nose, breathing in deeply.

"Just like the Cullen's," he said smirking as he looked at my shocked face.

"Ive been watching you, but you wont have to worry for a while cause Ill be busy," he said grabbing a piece of my hair.

"Ill need something of yours," he said pulling out a pocket knife and cutting a strand of hair. I was in shock still from finding out the Cullen's secret.

"Ill see you later," Luke said pushing m bakc into a white fog.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

"City, wake up," I heard as someone shook me. I moaned and shot up. My eyes scanned the room. I was home. The T.V. was on a commerical and Celia and Aidan stood in front of me with worried faces. I breath in and then out to calm myself.

"Are you alright?" Aidan asked bending down to my height.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I breathed out flicking my hair out of my eyes.My eyes scanned the area again, then I got up.

"What time is it?" I asked as I stretched.

"Its about seven," Celia said still watching me. I nodded and turned to them.

"I'm going to take a shower," I muttered and hurried to the stairs.

"City if you need to talk you know Im here," Celia said as I was halfway up the stairs. I stopped and turned to Celia. who stood at the end of the stairs.

"Yeah, I know," I said looking away from her and hurrying up the stairs and to the bathroom.

I shut the door, and pressed my back to it. I breathed in deep and held it in for a while, before letting it out.

Was what he said true? I thought as my mind over what that Luke said about the Cullens being vampires. I turned to the door and locked it, before stripping away away my clothes. I turned on the shower to a warm temperature. I grabbed a towel from the rack next to the door, placed it on the closed lid of the toilet, and stepped into the shower.

The water rolled down my back as I stood in the shower with my forehead pressed against the wall. My mind was going about 100 mph through my thoughts. Everything about the Cullens, why I felt safe around Edward, and wanted to be around him. The dream was playing over and over in my head, and it would not stop. That guy Luke said he was watching me, but how?

Pounding was heard on the bathroom door as I shut off the shower, and stepped out, wrapping the towel I laid out around me. I walked to the door and it to see Celia.

"You've been in there about a hour," she growled as I stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," I muttered looking at Celia briefly before looking away.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly

"School, everything." I said smiling at her.

"Well Im off to bed," I said smiling at Celia before walking to my room.

"Night." she said from down the hall.

"Night." I said back, walking into my room, shutting the door behind me.

I walked to my dresser, grabbed my P.j.s and some underwear. I slipped my underwear on under the towel the dropped the towel. I pulled on my shirt and turned to the window. I felt as though someone was watching me. I stuck my head out the window and looked around before sticking my head back in and shivering. I walked to my bed. I pulled on my pants and then climbed into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

Sunday was eventful, but nothing much happened other than sitting around, watching T.v., and talking. Monday morning I woke up early, but still Celia was up before me, surprising actually. I slowly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. I pulled my hair up in ponytail and headed to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I yawned out entering the kitchen. As usual mom was hurrying around the kitchen, while dad sat at the end of the table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee.Celia was leaned up against the counter twirling the car keys around her index finger.

"Time to leave," Celia said looking away from the clock to me. I nodded and said my byes to my parents before following Celia to our car. She opened the drivers side door and getting in. I slowly followed not really up to school today.

Celia pulled out of the driveway, and made her way to school. I sighed and unbuckled as she pulled into the school parking lot, and into a parking lot next to the only Volvo in the parking lot. I got out and slowly made my way to first period.

The rest of the morning Celia talked to Jessica, and Lauren about the up coming dance. It was girls ask boys, but I was planning not to go anyway. Celia was hyper, and both Jessica and Lauren were giving her death glares without Celia noticing, but I noticed and they caught me. They weren't all to happy either.

I followed Celia as always to the table in the middle. I sat down at the end of the table and listened to Celia go on and on about the dance. I glanced at the Cullens table and was disappointed when I didn't see Edward.

"Edwards staring at you City," Celia said looking at me, and then back to a table. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on Edward.

"Wonder why hes sitting alone today," she muttered looking away from him, but I kept my gaze on him. He looked at me and motioned for me to come over.

"Go on City," Celia said pushing me to stand up. I looked away from Edward and looked at Celia.

"Go, but if he so much as glare at you Im coming over," she said looking back at Edward.

I stood up and made my way over to Edward who sat at a different table and alone. I stopped as I was in front of him. He motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at him.

"Hello," he said smoothly. I was confused, didnt he say I should stay away from him.

"Hi," I said looking at him. His eyes were lighter today, a butterscotch.

"Didn't you say I should stay away from you?" I asked looking away from him.

"I couldnt stay away from you," he said looking over my head.

"Why is that?" I asked brushing my hair from my eyes. He didn't answer but looked at me.

"Your sister is decideing either to come over or not," he said looking me over. I just stared at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked cocking a eyebrow at me, but leaning forward.

"About a dream I had the other night," I said also leaning forward looking into his eyes.

"What was it about?" he asked leaning back and looking back over my shoulder. I leaned back and watched him.

"I probley shouldn't tell you, it might...," I stopped and thought of a way to tell him.

"Might what?" he murmured looking at his bright eyes. I sighed and looked down at the table.

"Are you going to class?" I asked changing the topic.

"No." he answered.

"Good, well talk then," I murmured looking over my shoulder at Celia who was getting up with her friends and heading to class. I turned back to Edward, and waited till everyone was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

As the last of the students left the cafeteria for class, I looked up from my hands to Edward. He was looking at me as I looked at him. I blushed under his gaze and looked down again. I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled looking back up at him.

"So," I said looking at him.

"So," he mocked. I blushed and brushed my bangs from my eyes.

"Tell me about this dream of yours," he said leaning in toward me. I closed my eyes, and sighed rubbing the back of my neck. I opened my eyes and leaned in toward Edward.

" I was in this room, it was huge. Leather couches along the walls and well that's really not important," I began looking into Edward eyes.

"I was curious and walked into the middle of the room and looked around the room," I continued leaning away from Edward.

"A man beautiful and cat-like made me turn around, and he told me how he wanted me, and had brought himself to my dream," I stopped and breathed in deep. I watched Edwards calm face before beginning again. " I was scared at first, and then curious, so I asked him what he was, he gave me hints, and I figured it out."

"He mentioned your family, being what he was, and cut a piece of my hair off, saying he needed it, and then he said hell see me later before pushing me into a fog." I finished looking him over. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were hard.

"What do you think I am?" he asked through clenched teeth. My eyes widened, and I leaned away from him. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"A v-vampire." I stuttered out, and looked away from him scared of his reaction.

"So this all come to you in a dream from a man," he asked with a chuckle. I looked back at him in confusion.

"That's not all is it?" he asked smoothly. I sighed and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at his beautiful face.

"It was about two months ago, and Celia and I were in a car crash." I began again. "The car had rolled over and we had been there a while, Celia was out and I was barely awake when someone pulled up,"

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my eyes again.

"They were awhile before they got out, and hurried to the car, he looked in the car, and the man with red eyes just popped out of know where, and grabbed him by his neck," I continued. "I gasped and then the man looked over and saw me, and then with a flick of his wrist he the man killed the other man and turned to me, and said If I told anyone Ill die with everyone else I know."

"So this man threatened you, then come to you in a dream," Edward said looking a me like I was crazy.

"Fine then don't believe me," I said angrily standing up and began walking away. I took a few steps toward the door, then Edward was in front of me.

"Look I'm sorry City, but its not everyday someone tells me they now our secert," Edward said looking down at me.

"I need to go home," I muttered rubbing my forehead.

"Edward I wont tell anyone your secret," I said looking up at him with a smile. He sent me a crooked smile that sent my heart racing. I blushed and looked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!**

* * *

"So tell me about yourself," Edward said as we sat in the cafeteria.

"What do you want to know?" I asked looking Edward in the eye.

"Well tell me the basics," he said looking me over.

"I'm 17 years old, have a twin, and I have an older brother," I said looking away from Edward to the table.

"Can you take me home?" I asked a little while later of silence. He looked at me and stood up. He nodded and held his hand out. I debated for a while with my mind and then finally grabbed his pale hand. I gasped at its coldness, but still held his hand. He pulled me up softly and began walking me to his car.

My head was down as we stopped, I looked up and watched Edward open the passenger door to his Volvo. I blushed and smiled at him. I sat down on the leather seat, Edward shut the door and then he was next to me in the drivers side. I smiled and looked out the window. The trees were in blurs. I looked over at the speedometer and raised my eyebrow at Edward as I looked at him.

"What?" he asked looking over at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I gasped out wide eyed. He smirked and kept looking at me.

"I have a built in radar," he said pointing to his head then looked back to the road.

"I'm confused," I said still looking at him. He looked at me, and slowed down just a little.

"I can read minds," he said watching my reaction.

"So you can read my mind," I asked eagerly.

"Just bits and pieces," he said frustrated.

"Really?"

"Just pieces then its like your on Am, fuzzy." he said looking slowing down to pull into my empty driveway. I looked at him and smiled as I opened the door. I stepped out of the car and turned back to Edward before shutting the door.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked with a blush.

" I have to get home," he said with a rushed voice. I nodded a little disappionted. "Ill come to pick you up in the morning."

"Okay," I said in a small voice looking into his eyes. His eyes softened and he bent over towards me and rubbed his cold, pale hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. I opened my eyes as he softly pulled away. I smiled softly and pulled away. I shut the door to the Volvo and backed away, watching it back down the driveway. Then it was gone in a matter of seconds. I turned and began walking to the front door.

I pulled the house key out, and unlocked the door. I slowly opened the door, walked into the house, and shut the door behind me. I sighed and walked down the hall and into the living room where I flopped onto the couch.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight!

* * *

"What are you doing home early?" I heard as I laid on the living room couch. I leaned up and opened my eyes to see Aidan looking at me.

"I wasn't feeling to well and a friend drove me home," I lied as I laid back down. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward.

"Who dropped you off?" he asked moving my feet and sitting down, and placing my feet on his lap.

"Edward Cullen," said opening my eyes and looked down at Aidan to see him scowling.

"The boy who glared at you?" he asked with a scowl still on his face. I nodded and closed my eyes again.

"I want to meet this Edward Cullen," he said.

"Aidan, hes not my boyfriend" I snapped.

_I wish he was though._

"I still want to meet him." he said finalizing the subject. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Aidan I like this guy," I said sitting up. "Alot"

"Celia likes him too," he pointed out.

"Yeah and the whole female population in Forks," I muttered loud enough for Aidan to hear. He snorted and stood up.

"Well Im going to drive around, want to come?" he asked looking at me.

"No," I said shaking my head as I stood up and stretched. He nodded adn walked out of the room. I slowly walked to the stairs and walked up them. I stopped at the top for a second, but made my way to my room.

I closed to door behind me, and made my way to my bed, falling softly onto it.

"So you really like me?" Edwards teasing voice was heard. I jumped up and gasped in alarm.

Edward sat on my desk chair chuckleing at my shocked face. I blushed and slowed my breathing.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked walking slowly over to him.

"Cheaking up on you." he said with a teasing smile. I blushed again, and looked away from him. Hes cold hand went under my chin and brought my face up to his gaze. I looked into his Topaz eyes.

"I really do like you," I said with a small smile. I brought my hand up and placed it on his cold cheek. I bit my lip as he jerked back.

"I should go," Edward said breaking the silence. I nodded and dropped my hand stepping away from him.

"I will see you tommorrow." he murmered picking up my hand, kissing it my palm and rolling my hand into a fist.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Twilight, but I wish I did.

Thank you for all the reviews!!

* * *

Once Celia got home after school, she was steaming for some odd reason. She just went straight up to her room and slammed the door. Mom has arrived home about an hour before Celia.

"Whats her problem?" she asked as we sat at the table.

"I ll go see," I said standing and moving into the living room and up the stairs.

I cautiously walked toward Celia's bedroom and stood in front of her door, were music was playing loudly. I knocked and waited for a second before opening the door. I stepped into her room closing the door behind me. Her room had clothes all over floor, make-up was all over her dresser. I looked to the bed to see Celia on her with her face stuffed into the pillow. I stepped around the clothes and made my way to her bed.

"Celia are you okay?" I asked as I shook her. She mumbled something and sat up.

"Im fine," she snapped at me turning to glare at me.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked angrily.

She softned her face and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled looking down at her hands. "I had a bad day."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked sitting down beside her. She shook her head and put her face back into the pillow. I sighed and sat there.

"Talk to me," I said to Celia. She groaned, turned over on back and looked at me.

"Well you know the dance is coming," she said. I nodded and motioned for her to keep going. "Well its girls choice, and I have know one to go with, I cant ask Mike cause Jessica likes him."

Who do you like?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

"Well I do think Edward Cullen is gorgeous, but everyone says he doesn't date, and plus hes taking a liken to you," she said grabbing my hands and starts playing with them.

"I also like Mike Newton," she finished.

I snorted, but covered it up with a cough.

"Well ask Mike first, has Jessica said she liked Mike?" I asked.

"Well actually no." She said letting my hands go.

"Then ask Mike before Jessica does, she never told you she like him." I said smiling at her.

"Are you going to the dance?" she asked.

"No." I said looking away from her.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Cause I don't want to, and I'm clumsy." I looking back at her.

"Tomorrow I want you to ask Mike to the dance, and then this weekend Ill take you dress shopping." I said standing up and walking to the bedroom door.

"Thanks City!" Celia said.

I smiled at her and left her room, heading back downstairs to talk with mom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight. But I do own City.**

**Sorry out late. Please review!**

* * *

The sun was hidden behind clouds the next morning. I was up and ready earlier than my usual time. I was eager to see Edward and worried about what was going to happen, I had told Edward and about the man.

"Your up early," dad commented as he walked into the kitchen freshly showered and ready to go.

"Yeah," I muttered finishing my bowl of cereal, before draining the milk from the bowl. I graped the bowl and silently got up to place it in the sink.

I turned around and made my way back to my chair. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell. I blushed as dad chuckled at my clumsiness.

"I need to brush my teeth," I mumbled as I left the room and made my way up to the bathroom.

As I reached the top of the stairs, Celia came out of her room fully clothed in tight skinny jeans, and a dark t-shirt. I flicked my black hair over my shoulder, and entered the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and walked back downstairs.

"So are you going to ask Mike?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter.

"Yeah I think before class starts," she said grabbing the keys. She walked toward the front door, and I followed her stumbling over my feet again. I groaned and caught myself. Celia let out a snort and opened the front door. I followed her out the door and stopped short as the driveway come into view.

A shiny silver Volvo sat behind our Honda.

"He came to pick you up?" She asked surprised as we watched get out of the car and gracefully walk over to the passenger side and open the door.

"Yeah," I said blushing, moving toward him.

"I`ll see you at school," she yelled as I climbed into the Volvo. I watched him walk gracefully around the car, open the door, and slide in.

"Hi," I said blushing as he turned his gaze on me.

"Hello," he said in a smooth voice. I blushed and looked away from him.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he asked backing out of my driveway and driving down the road.

"Sure." I said looking at him.

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Season?"

"Winter." I answered as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Tell me about your parents," he said parking.

"Well my dad works with your dad, he`s always busy so I never see him. My mom is a normal mom, I guess. She cooks, she cleans, everything a mom should do." I murmured looking over from Edward to see cars flooding into the parking lot.

"We shall finish this later," Edward said as I watched a red BMW convirtable pull into the lot.

"okay," I answered turning to him, and giving him a smile before opening the door, and stepping out into the car parking lot.

"I`ll walk you to class," Edward`s voice said form beside me. I gasped and turned to him with wide eyes and a thumping heart. He gave a crooked smile and all my breath left my body with a whoosh.

"O-okay," I stammered as air entered my lungs.

He placed a hand on my lower back and guided me past the teenagers who flocked around the BMW.

"Thanks." I said as we came to a stop in front of my first class.

I turned around, smiled at him, and quickly entered the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the Twilight characters but I do own City and her family. **

**Sorry It`s so late, the holidays and family fights don`t really help and my little sister has people over every weekend and there all so loud and annoying!**

* * *

"Have you asked Mike yet?" I asked Celia as we walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway.

"No, but I`m asking him at lunch," she said looking around the hallway obviously looking for Mike.

"Hello City. Celia." Edward`s voice was heard.

I turned to the voice and smiled softly as he approached us.

"Oh there`s Mike, wish me luck." Celia said making me look at her. She was excited and a bit nervous.

"Luck," I wished, but she was out of range.

"He`s going to say yes," Edward said as we began walking to the cafeteria together.

"That`s great," I said with a wide smile looking at Edward in the corner of my eye.

"So about your family," I said as we neared the cafeteria doors.

"What do you want to know?" he asked opening the door for me.

"Well do they hate me?" I asked as we walked past his family to a empty table.

"They don`t hate you," he said as we sat down on different sides. "They just don`t know you."

"Yeah right," I said snorting.

"Well Rosalie is bitter, cause she wants to be human. Emmett doesn`t know you, Jasper is the newest of the family to... eat our way, but getting used to you and I," He said. "Alice she only sees that of human very little, but she knows you a little."

"See`s?" I asked confused looking at the table his family sat at. I quickly looked back to Edward as they looked at me.

"She has powers just as I do," he said watching me.

"Really?" I asked sneaking a glance at his family. "What does she do?"

"She sees the future," he said leaning in toward me.

"What does she see?" I asked also leaning in.

"She sees things when something serious will happen, but changes just a quick when they change their minds," he said watching my reaction.

"What does the others have?" I asked interested.

"Jasper he can control the emotions around him, my other family members just brought something with them from there human life." he said with a glint in his eyes.

I nodded in understanding and looked away from Edward to my sister. Celia was laughing at something somebody had said, and Jessica was glaring daggers at her.

I snorted to hold in my laugh and turned back to Edward. I blushed deep red when I looked back at him.

"Your sister just asked Mike to the dance, her friend Jessica isn`t very pleased," He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and jumped as the bell rang for the next period. I blushed as smile widened.

"Well better get to class," I said smiling at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own Twilight but I do own City and her family and I also own the Luke and his coven.

Sorry I haven`t been updating a lot but I`ve been sick and our computer had a break down, but those days I wrote like there was no tommorrow and I even wrote up a new story but I want at least a few more chapters of Dawn up before I put up my new story!!

Comment please I love them and thank you all that have commented, I would type down all those who have commented but I`m lazy! But you know who you are!!!

* * *

Through out the rest of the week I realized two things. One was I was in Love with a vampire and the other was Celia was a gusher. She just wouldn`t shut up about Mike. Well to tell you the truth I couldn`t stop thinking or talking about Edward. He was in my dreams along with the other vampire, Luke.

Friday appeared faster than I expected, but just like I promised, Celia and I were on our way to Port Anglaes.

"What kind of dress are you planning to get?" I asked looking over at the drivers seat.

"Well I want something that will show me off, but not to much, and something that will make me look gorgeous." Celia said beaming and looking over at me.

I smiled and then looked out the window as we entered the city. A few minutes after later Celia parked the car in front of a dress store. The windows were filled with beautiful gowns that were on mannincans.

"Oh, I love that one," Celia squealed as we stepped out of the car. I turned to see her quickly walking into the store. I groaned and slowly made my way in.

An hour went by and Celia still hadn`t found her perfect dress. I watched as Celia went through the racks, shifting the other dresses to get a better look at one or another.

"I found it," she squealed pulling out a midnight blue dress.

"Go try it on," I said motioning to the dressing rooms.

She quickly grabbed the dress and jogged the dressing rooms. The dress was a midnight blue that fell gracefullt down to the ground. It hugged her body just right and showed enough cleavage to tempt.

"You look great," I said with a smile.

"I do, don`t I," she said twirling around with a wide smile.

"I`ll be waiting outside," I said nodding to the door.

She nodded and stepped back into the room behind her. I all but ran out of the store. I leaned againist the buliding watching people walk down the sidewalk. Something caught my eye on the other side of the road. I furrowed my brows and looked for the light. My eyes stopped short when they met a pair of smirking red eyes.

A gasp escaped my lips as Luke smirked hauntingly at me. I blinked and he was gone. I looked around to see if he was still watching but saw nothing. I sighed and watched as Celia paid and made her way out of the store.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Yeah," she said opening the door, laying her dress in the backseat before getting in and shutting the door. I quickly got into the car and slammed the door shut.

"How about we get something for the road," I said as she pulled out of the parking spot.

"Sounds good to me," she said pulling out onto the busy street. "Wendy`s okay."

"Yeah," I said nodding looking out the window.

"Why aren`t you going to the dance again?" Celia asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You know I hate those things," I said as she pulled into the drive-thru of Wendy`s.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own twilight only City, her family and the unknown vampires.

Okay people I need more reviews! I only got one for this chapter and I think you! I will get more chapters out if you review more!!

Now onto the story!

* * *

"Um Celia can you pick up the speed?" I asked looking into the side view mirror.

"Why?" she asked confused quickly picking up the speed.

I turned around in my seat to see the car behind us speed up car was obviously a new, one I`ve never seen before.

"Celia just drive," I said panicking

"Why?"

"Celia there's been a car following us since you pulled out of Wendy`s," I said as Celia passed a car. I looked back at the car to see it do the same.

"What?" she said looking into the rear view mirror. The car was keeping up with us but keeping a distance all the same.

"Just drive," I said breathing in to stop the panic attack that was quickly coming.

* * *

Half an hour later pulled into the driveway. The car that was following us had turned off about twenty minutes ago, which relieved me greatly. My eyes settles on the house as Celia turned off the car.

My eyebrows furrowed when my eyes settled on the front door. My eyes flew to my bedroom window, my curtains were fluttering out my open window, an open window I didn`t open.

"Something`s not right," Celia whispered staring at the house.

I quickly unbuckled and opened my door and stepped out. I shut the door and took off running to the house.

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran into the house. My eyes took in the surrounding area.

Nothing seemed out of place. I could hear Celia behind me. I quickly ran through the house checking for damage, until I got to my room. I took a step in a shallowed hard.

The room was upside down. My mattress was off the bed frame, my clothes were strewn everywhere. My desk was upside down.

"What happened?" Celia`s voice said shocked.

I shook my head in shock.

"I don`t know," I said racking my eyes over my trashed room.

"I`m going to call dad," Celia said rushing off.

I sighed and ran my hand through my black hair. I turned around and made my way back downstairs.

"What do you want us to do?" I heard as I stepped into the living room.

Celia groaned and ran her hands over her face.

"Alright, love you too....bye," she replied and hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"He asked me if anything was missing, and I said it didn`t look like it, he said just to clean up," she said slumping down next to me.

"Alright," I said getting up.

"I`m going to get my dress from the car,"Celia said getting up also and heading out of the room.

I slowly made my way back up to my room and began placing things back in there regular places.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don`t own Twilight, though I wish I owned them. I only own City and her family, and the vampires you`ve never heard of.

Thank you all that as reviewed cause they make me want to put up my story!!!!

* * *

"Celia, City," I heard as the front door opened. Shuffling was heard and the door closing.

"In here," Celia called and turned back to the movie.

My thoughts had strayed back to what happened to my bedroom many times in the few hours since I found my room trashed. I knew who had done it, but I couldn`t let my family know or they would be in this mess.

"Your father called, he said someone broke in." Marcia said coming into the living room.

"Yeah, just my room was trashed," I said quietly glancing at her.

"Just your room," she said confused. "That`s strange."

"You can say that again," Celia muttered.

"Well your brother and father will be home soon so I better start dinner," mom said clearly not hearing Celia before rushing into the kitchen.

"You know who was in your room, don`t you?" Celia stated once the pots and pans began bumping together.

"No I don`t." I lied looking back to the movie.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, later dad and Aidan were home, and we were all sitting around the dinner table.

"So I heard around town your dating one of the Cullen boys," my dad said looking at me while he scooped up some spaghetti.

"I guess were dating," I said blushing bright red.

"Yeah there dating, every morning he picks her up, he walks her to class, and they sit together at lunch." Celia said smirking at my bright face.

"Sounds like it," mom said taking a drink of her water.

"You need to invite him and his family over for dinner," she said excited already planning in her head.

"Mom," I moaned hiding my face in my hands.

"City, we need to meet this boy," Aidan said smugly.

"It better not be the big one," dad said glancing at me.

"No, it`s the bronze haired one," Celia said before I could say anything.

"On Monday invite him over to dinner," dad said eating the last of his food.

"Okay," I muttered finishing my food.

"What`s his name honey?" mom asked me.

"Edward," I said blushing as I said his name.

"She`s blushing," Celia teased smiling at me.

"You must really like him," Aidan said.

I nodded with a small smile as I thought of Edward.

"He`s .... very special to me," I murmured blushing bright red as I said my feelings aloud.

"Special, sounds like your in love," Celia said looking at me with a smirk.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable as everyone at the table turned to me.

"So your in love with this boy?" dad asked staring me down.

"Well...," I licked my lips nervously and nodded.

A squeal erupted the silence.

"My baby`s in love," mom said sighing wistfully.

I groaned and shifted in my seat again.

"Can I be excused?" I asked standing up and hurrying out of the room before I could hear the responce.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Cullen`s though I wish I did, but I own City and her family and the vampires you`ve never heard of.

Thank you! _Aliya Regatti_,_ Johnnyfan122_, _Romance in the park_, and _annoyed by you_ for reviewing the last chapter!

I`m trying to get longer chapters out so It will take a while but I getting them longer and better!

* * *

Sunday passed quickly and Monday came. I was running late having woke up later than usual.

I groaned as I pulled my shirt over my head and smoothing it down as it fell onto my body. I grabbed the brush that was next to me on the dresser, and quickly pulled it through my hair before throwing it back on the dresser.

"Why me?" I mumbled to myself hurrying out of my room grabbing the book bag I decided I needed after carrying around my things since I moved here.

"City, Edward`s here!" Celia yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," I yelled back hurrying down the stairs.

"Don`t forget to ask Edward," Mom called as I ran passed the kitchen for the front door.

"Yeah, bye!" I called back opening the front door.

I stepped out of the house and smiled as the Volvo come into view. I closed the door and softly began walking toward the silver car holding my bag on my shoulder.

I opened the door and slid in pulling my bag off my shoulder to place it at my feet. I shut the door and looked over at Edward.

"Hello," Edward`s smooth voice broke the silence.

"Hi," I said smiling at him.

"So anything to ask me?" he asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, my parents want to meet your family," I said embarrassed.

"I`ll talk to Carlisle about it," he said looking at me smiling.

"Can we talk about you today?" I asked softly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked his making me shudder happily.

"How did you become a ... vampire?" I asked taking a pause before vampire.

He breathed in deeply never looking at me as he continued to drive.

"It was 1918 and I was dying of the Spanish Influenza, my parents were already gone, I didn`t know, but my mother told Carlisle to help me as if she knew he was a vampire, and then she died," he said pulling into the school`s parking lot.

"and he helped you," I whispered looking over at him.

"Yeah," he said bitterly.

"Would you have rather died?" I asked feeling hurt.

"No, then I would have never met you, but sometimes I wonder," he said looking at me.

I smiled and blushed happily.

"I`m glad I met you," I whispered, blushing deeper.

"Good," he said smiling at me.

I smiled happily never looking away from his eyes.

"So if we come over this Friday, there`ll probley be embarrassing pictures," Edward said smiling wilder as my face got red, and mortified.

"Time for class," I said opening up the door quickly, getting out, and shutting the door.

"Come on let me walk you to class," Edward`s voice said.

I looked over in surprise to see him holding my forgotten bag smiling at me.

I nodded, grabbed his hand, and began walking to class ignoring the student's whispers.

Edward squeezed my hand gently, bringing it up to kiss it softly. I blushed happily as butterfly's fluttered in my stomach making me happy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**I don`t own Twilight, only City and her family, and the vampires you don`t recognize.

* * *

As the day went by, and it was time for us to leave something made me keep looking over my shoulder. I shook off the feeling of someone watching me and hurried out of the school, and into the parking lot. I smiled and felt butterflies and my heart sped up as I saw Edward standing by his car watching me. A crooked smile made its way onto his beautiful face as I tried to walk calmly as possible to him.

As I reached him he had the passenger door open for me. I blushed happily as I got into his car, shutting it for me before walking slowly around the car to the driver's side. Once he got in gracefully and waited till some of the cars were gone he turned the car on and swiftly pulled out, racing down the street.

"Make sure you talk to your family about this Friday," I said grimacing of the thought of my mom pulling out the baby pictures.

He nodded smirking slightly, before pulling into my driveway.

"Bye," I said hesitating a little, before quickly pressing a kiss to his cold cheek.

I blushed and opened the door, getting out, grabbing my bag, and shutting the door behind me. I hurriedly made my way to the front door, turning to wave, before opening the front door. I stepped into the house, and shut it making my way into the living room to start my homework.

"How was school, did you ask Edward?" mom`s voice come once I stepped into the living room startling me.

"School was okay, and yes I asked Edward, he said he`ll ask his family," I said settling down on the couch.

She nodded happily before turning to her soap. I sighed pulling out my homework and started on it.

An hour and a half later I stumbled into my room placing my bag by the door. I pulled my shirt off, placing an old shirt on, falling onto my bed. I groaned happily, but was ruined when Celia waltzed into my room.

"City will you get my purse from the car?" she asked lazily.

"And why can`t you?" I asked looking up at her.

"Please," she said pouting.

I groaned, sat up and shuffled out of my room. Thanks was shouted as I walked down the stairs. I hurried to the front door throwing on a jacket and some shoes. I opened the front door, stepped out shutting it before hurrying to our car. I opened the passenger side, and grabbed Celia`s purse. I shut the door, and began walking back to the house.

"Hello City," a voice purred from behind me.

I let out a squeal of shock, and whipped around. My eyes widened as my nightmare stood in front of me smirking.

"How have you been?" Luke asked his red eyes shining.

I gaped speechless stepping away from him, only for him to grab my wrist in his crushing grip. I whimpered as my wrist threatened to break.

"Answer me," he seethed holding tighter.

A growl came, then my wrist was ripped from Luke`s grip as his body went flying. I stumbled back holding my wrist to my chest. Another growl was heard as I tried to watch the fight, but it was too fast for my eyes. I`ll be back was heard in the wind.

"City," came Edward`s voice. I looked up and flew into his arms.

"It`s okay," he said murmured pulling me closer.

"I don`t know what I`m going to do," I said letting tears fall.

"I want you to go into the house, and try to act like nothing happened, and I`ll meet you in your room," he said wiping away my tears.

I nodded and let go of Edward, picking up Celia`s purse that I had dropped earlier, and hurried into the house cradling my wrist to my chest. I hurried past my parents and up the stairs. I stopped at Celia`s room and stepped in.

"What happened?" she asked grabbing her purse, looking at my wrist.

"I tripped," I lied weakly.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" she asked chuckling softly.

I shrugged and hurried out of her room. As I stepped into my room, Edward was at my side gently grabbing my wrist.

"Thanks Edward," I said softly looking up at him.

"I`ll always protect you," he said softly letting go of my wrist. "It`s just sprained and badly bruised."

I nodded and looked up at him. I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips softly against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed back. My breathing began to deepen and I became light headed. Edward gently pushed me away.

"City you`ve got to be more careful," Edward said stepping away from me.

I nodded and breathed in deeply calming my heart. I licked my lips to get another taste of Edward.

"How`d you know he was here?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"I didn`t, I come over at night, and watch you sleep, but Alice didn`t even see him coming," Edward said coming over and sitting by me.

I blinked and looked over at him.

"Edward," I said hesitantly as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He looked over at me and smiled speeding my heart up.

"I l-love y-you," I stuttered out nervously, blushing as I looked away from him.

"I love you," Edward said turning my head to look at him.

"Do you?" I asked breathing in deeply to settle my nerves.

"City I`ve waited my whole life for you," he said lifting me up and placing me in his lap.

I turned around and looked into his eyes, before looking away happily. I leaned into him softly. Edward got up slowly lifting me up before lying on my bed with me laying on his chest.

"Sleep City, I`ll be here in the morning," Edward whispered softly into my ear.

"Okay," I said sleepily looking up at him. I leaned in, kissed him softly on the lips before laying my head on his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:

I don`t own Twilight only City, her family and the vampires you don`t recognize.

Okay people should City turn into a vampire or stay human until she ends high school. I`ve been thinking of many ideas for both ways so tell me what you think and I`ll put them into consideration.

* * *

"City wake up," a silky voice murmured making me squirm.

I groaned and snuggled into a cold, hard chest. I shot up as I realized I was lying on Edward. I looked up at Edward and blushed blood red when my eyes settled on Edward`s calm face.

"So about last night," I said hesitantly my eyes looking at his beautiful mouth before looking back up into his topaz eyes. "I really do love you."

"I know," he murmured with a smile brushing the back of his hand across my cheek slowly.

My stomach fluttered happily as his hand slowly traced my jaw bone. I closed my eyes as his hand slipped to my neck.

"I better get up," I said with a sigh of unhappiness opening my eyes to look at my alarm clock on my nightstand before slowly getting out of bed.

* * *

This went on for the rest of the week. Edward coming over and staying till day break, but was back to pick me up. As the days past Edward`s eyes got darker and darker, but Friday he told me he would be back before dinner, and I went to school with Celia. After school I was nervous about Edward meeting my family.

"Calm down City, everything will be fine," Celia said as I paced around my room. I sighed and slumped against my wall.

"I'm just scared," I said looking up at Celia who was watching me. "What if mom and dad don`t like him?"

"They will," she said.

'Of course they`ll like him, but what if he doesn`t like them', I thought my eyes widening.

"City you have to calm down," Celia said coming to sit next to me.

I breathed in deeply, and slowly let it out. I looked over at Celia and back down to the ground.

"They`ll be here in an hour, so we better go help mom," I said after a moment of silence slowly standing up bringing Celia with me.

I walked out of my room with Celia hot on my heels, down the hall and finally down the stairs. As we walked into the kitchen, mom was pulling food out of the oven.

"Your father will be here in ten minutes, so just go wait in the living room with your brother," mom said placing the food on the counter.

I groaned and followed Celia out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Aidan was sitting on the couch watching TV. I took a seat next to him and leaned back closing my eyes. I breathed in deeply and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"City wake up," Celia`s voice came shaking me awake. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"They should be here in fifteen minutes, dad`s home and in the kitchen with mom," Celia said as I stretched popping my back.

I slowly got to my feet and looked around the room for Aidan. Hmm guess he`s upstairs, I thought licking my dry lips. I straightened my shirt and breathed in deeply trying to calm my nerves.

Fifteen minutes later there was knock on the front door. My heart sped up, and I tried to calm myself, only my heart calmed down but my head was filled with What If`s.

"Aidan get the door!" Celia yelled up the stairs before making her way toward me. Feet thundered down the stairs with Aidan with them. He quickly made his way to the front door.

"Calm down," Celia whispered next to me. I bit my lip nervously as heard voices come from the front door, then a door closing.

"City`s in the living room," Aidan said walking into the room with the Cullen family behind him.

My eyes immediately landed on Edward and blushed when he smiled. Beside me Celia giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"City this is my family," Edward said motioning to the beautiful crowd.

I slowly stood up and made my way over to them stopping a few feet in front of them.

"This is Carlisle," he said motioning to the beautiful blonde man that stood in front of me. I stuck my hand out, and his large cold hand covered mine softly and gently shook it.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hello," he said smiling softly at me.

"Esme," Edward said to me motioning to gorgeous women next to Carlisle.

I smiled at her and shook her hand also.

"You already know Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," Edward said once again motioning to four gorgeous vampires. I smiled at each of them and shuffled my feet nervously when I got a glare from Rosalie.

Edward snapped his head toward Rosalie with a glare on his face, and then he turned to me with soft eyes. I smiled at him and blushed softly.

"Hello," I heard as my mom swept into the room with dad following behind. "I`m Marcia."

I watched as my parents got acquainted with the Cullen`s before shuffling us into the kitchen. My eyes widened as I stepped into the kitchen behind Aidan. The kitchen table had more chairs around the table, where they came from I`ll never know. The table was decked out with food.

'My god they don`t even eat, how are we going to finish all this', I thought groaning inwardly taking a seat next to Edward.

"City didn`t tell me what you liked so I made many dishes," mom said beaming at the Cullen family.

I bit my lip holding in a groan, and closed my eyes wanting to thump my head against the table.

"I`m sure we`ll love whatever you`ve made," Carlisle said smiling at mom, who swooned. I felt my hand being taken softly into Edward`s cold one. I looked over and smiled at him nervously.

The dinner went on, though I only talked to Edward mostly, but still answered questions from the Cullen family. There were many embarrassing stories told by mom and let me say I don`t think I will be looking at the Cullen family the same again. The Cullen`s at some but they mostly shuffled there food around their plate making it seem as though they ate. When dinner was over I was relieved, but when we were in the living room, Celia and Aidan turned to me with identical smirks.

"We thought that you`d want to see some home movies," Celia said popping in a VHS tape.

'Oh god,' I thought horrified as the movie started.

* * *

Soon it was the Cullen`s time to leave, and I was sort of glad, but was sad Edward was leaving. My parents loved Edward, and I think Edward might like them too. As they were leaving Edward was the last one out the door, but before leaving he leaned in and whispered he`s be back later. I smiled happily giving him a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"So what did you think of him?" I asked about five minutes later in the living room.

"Well I liked him," Celia said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to my parents.

"He seemed to be a fine boy," Dad said with Mom nodding beside him.

I smiled in relief before standing up and stretching.

"Well I`m off to bed," I said heading toward the stairs. Night was said as I made my way upstairs.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don`t own Twilight only City, her family and the three vampires you don`t recognize.

There are only a few chapters left, so please review and I will get the other chapters out sooner rather than later.

* * *

Thanksgiving came and went, and then it was almost time for Christmas break. Celia actually dating Mike about a week after he took her to the dance, and I know somehow she really liked him, maybe even loved him.

Edward brought me to his parents' house, which was incredible. I learned that he played the piano so well that he could make angels weep. He came over nights when he wasn`t hunting and watched me sleep. I tried to stay up but I couldn`t when he would stroke my hair and back making me feel like a little girl again.

Luke hasn`t left my head, though I did forget about him when Edward was over, but he was 'camping' today so I kept glancing over my shoulder in unease. Celia was sick so I drove myself today. I was one of the few students who were still at school after hours. This was the cause of my unease, and feeling as if someone was watching.

I quickly made my way across the parking lot to my car without slowing down. When I looked up at my car I immediately stopped in shock. Leaning against the car making it lean was Luke. He wore a smirk on his beautiful face. I whimpered and took a step back but was stopped but a hard body. My heart sped up in fear and looked over my shoulder to the two other smirking vampires. I whimpered again and turned my head back around.

"Mm, smells delicious," Elizabeth purred behind me making me shiver.

"I know," the other, Jonathon moaned breathing in deeply.

'Oh god', I though horrified. I`m going to die

Luke soon began walking toward me his red eyes staring into my blue ones. I ripped my eyes from his to the ground.

"Your precious Edward won`t save you this time," Luke said growling at Edward`s name. "Cause Jonathon here is a blocker."

"W-what?" I stuttered out horrified never looking up.

"He`s blocking him, and the pixie one from having visions and hearing us," Luke said a smirk in his tone. "I also blocked your mind from him."

My eyes darted around me, searching for something or someone to save me. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. I was pulled into a par of cold hard arms. I let out a scream dropping my bag. Celia`s homework falling out. I started struggling but went limp when pain erupted from the base of my neck, blackness sweeping over me.

* * *

The clock struck six p.m. and the Hall family was gathered in there living room. A very worried mother, sat on the couch nearly in tears. Her oldest daughter, Celia was waiting nervously next to her mother waiting for her father and older brother to get home. Suddenly the front door opened with a bang and Celia and her mother jumped their feet as the front door shut with an equal bang.

"Stopped by the school, the cars still there, and it looks like she dropped her books." Aidan said dropping City`s bag onto the ground and tossing the car keys to Celia.

"Where`s your father?" Celia`s mother crooked out tears rolling down her face.

"Went to the Police Station," he said looking very worried.

City watched her mother cry softly into her hands, and Aidan pace back and forth in front of her.

"I think I`ll go call Edward see if he`s seen her," Celia said standing up thinking of the journal she found some time ago.

They both nodded and Celia all but ran to the phone, still thinking of all the things her sister never told her. She grabbed the phone and dialed Edward`s cell phone. On the first ring it was picked up.

"City is everything okay?" Edward`s beautiful voice sounded from the phone.

"Edward this isn`t City, it`s Celia-" the girl paused before going on. "- there`s something you need to know."

"What`s wrong? Is City okay?" Edward asked darting out the questions.

"Edward-" Celia finally let her emotions go, and a sob tour through her. "- City`s missing."

"What?" Edward and a few voices came.

"Oh god, I wasn`t feeling good this morning so City went to school alone, and she never came back," Celia sobbed out. "Dad and Aidan found the car still in the school lot."

"Oh god," moaned Edward on the other line. "I`ll be right there."

"Edward," Celia said hastily before he hung up.

"Yeah," he hoarsely said.

"The dreams, she`s been having dreams, do they have anything to do with this?"

A pause came, and a short "yes" came before he hung up. Celia hung up, and made her way back into the living room.

"What did he say?" Celia`s mother, Marcia said jumping to her feet, and quickly pulling Celia into her arms at the sight of her tears.

"He`s coming over." Celia said sniffling, pulling away from her mother to sit on the couch.

"He must really love her," Aidan muttered to them.

"He does, he dotes on her," Celia chuckling sadly. "If she asked him to buy her a new car, he would."

Marcia chuckled sadly and sat next to her daughter.

"My little girls are growing up," she said sadly letting tears fall.

"Oh mom, she`ll be fine," Celia said sighing.

Aidan sat next to his mother and they waited for their father and husband to some home, and for City`s beautiful boyfriend to arrive.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**I don`t own Twilight only City and her family, and the vampires that I made up.

Only a couple left! Thanks to all the reviewers on the last chapter. There were more than any chapter got and I`m so proud.

* * *

It was cold when I awoke, and pain was all I could feel. I opened my eyes to darkness, total darkness. I could hear water dripping somewhere, and nothing else. I whimpered in pain when I moved, it came in waves as though it would never stop.

"Ah I see you're awake," a deep purring voice came from the darkness.

I let out a whimper in alarm, and closed my eyes as the room grew brighter with light.

"They're searching for you." the voice stated coming closer.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times for them to adjust to the light. Luke was standing over me with a large smirk, and I let out a whimper. I tour my eyes from him to the surrounding area. There were boxes piled up to the ceiling everywhere. There was a couch where the other two sat watching me with wide smirks that resembled Luke's, and above there was a light swinging back and forth.

"Do you like it? Cause this is the last room you`ll see," Luke`s purring voice came next to me.

"They won`t let you do this, they`ll kill you all," I said weakly closing my eyes as my head pounded.

A growl sounded from Luke`s throat and I knew no more.

* * *

Celia sat next to her mother as Edward paced back and forth in front of her. His family stood watching him from the corner of the room. It was nearing nine o`clock and no sign of City.

"We searched everywhere," Edward was muttering under his breath about what his family did more than an hour ago.

"The dreams," Celia muttered and ran from the room, up the stairs, and into City`s room. She looked around the room for the little book that contained all of City`s dreams and happenings.

"There it is," Celia muttered grabbing the book from the desk, and making her way back to the living room.

"Before City started dating Edward, she had nightmares which she never talked about, but she wrote them down, and until recently I forgot about them," Celia said stepping into the room.

"City had nightmares," Marcia said looking at her oldest daughter.

"After the wreak her nightmare began," Celia admitted. "They were always about a man, or what she wrote down."

Celia opened the little book and began browsing until she found City`s last entry. The word vampire was circled in the middle of the page. Celia snapped her head up to the Cullen`s in disbelief. 'That`s not even possible', she thought trying to think of a better reason. Edward`s eyes snapped to Celia in horror.

"He`s got her," he growled turning to his family.

"Who?" Aidan asked. "Who's got City?"

"The man from her dreams, he`s ..." Celia stopped herself in horrifying realization.

"He's going to kill her!" Celia shouted starting to hyperventilate. "He's a vampire!"

A shocked silence settled over the living room, before Roy let out a chuckle of disbelief sharing a look with Marcia.

"Honey there's no such thing as vampires," Marica said trying to sooth her oldest daughter.

"Really mom, then what would you call the Cullen family," Celia said sarcastically.

A loud hiss sounded, Celia spun around and stomped to the Cullen family.

"My sister's out there with that man, so don't deny it any longer," Celia said her voice sounding strangely high with tears.

The Cullen family stood there shocked for a moment before Carlisle looked at his family then back to Celia.

"We`ll find her," he said. A snort sounded from Rosalie, which caused both Edward and Celia to turn to her with glares.

"Listen here you Bitch, I don`t care what you think of me, but my sister is amazing, so save the attitude," Celia growled glaring at the shocked and pissed blonde.

"We`ll go to the school and see it we can pick up a scent," Carlisle said breaking the tense silence.

They were gone without a blink of an eye. A strangled gasp left Marcia`s throat. Celia turned to her shocked family.

"Do you believe me know?"

* * *

My head pounded in pain, when I opened my eyes once again. I stayed silent trying to listen for any evidence that the rogue vampires were still around. I let out a breath, and rolled onto my stomach when I heard nothing.

How long have I been here? I thought trying to sit up. I closed my eyes as waves of pain ran through my head. I let out a breath and slowly sat up looking around. It looked like I was in a storage room, with no windows and only one light swinging back and forth on the ceiling. A door was at the far end of the room. I looked around the room for anything that would help me. A sigh escaped when I couldn`t see anything. I stared crawling toward the door at a fast pace while listening for the vampires.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice cooed from beside me. I let out a sob of fright escape, and I was suddenly grabbed and pulled back.

"You're just making it harder for yourself," Luke said flipping me onto my back. I stared up into his red eyes with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"By the time they get here, you`ll either be dead or dying," he said with a smirk. Another sob ripped through my throat, and I closed my eyes trying to block out the vampire. Suddenly a foot stomped down on my right leg. A scream of pain erupted from my throat as pain whip lashed through my whole body.

"That'll teach you," he growled.

I whimpered in pain and despair. 'Please, Edward hurry', I thought trying not to pass out in pain, but moments later I was out again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own the Cullen`s though I wish I did like many other girls out there!

There is only one chapter left and it`s over! *sob*

* * *

I didn`t know how long I was out, but the pain in my leg was worse, which meant it had been awhile. I breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled watching as the three vampires talked in low whispers. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but they were talking to low and fast.

"You have very little time left," Luke`s smooth and velvety voice said making me lose my concentration on listening to them.

My eyes burned with unshed tears. I tried to blink them away, but they fell in big drops down my cheeks.

"E-Edward w-will come," I sobbed out as the pain in my leg got greater, and with the thought of dying.

A sharp kick to my broken leg came, along with my pained cry and his harsh laugh.

"Oh their trying, Jonathon here is going to unblock the pixie ones visions so they`ll know you're going to die, and they`ll be too late," Luke said with a wide smirk. "Then were going to have some fun."

Luke pulled out a sharp brand new pocket knife. I watched as the blade popped out. I winced when I thought of what he could do with the knife.

"Unblock the pixie one, and then block her in sixty seconds," Luke ordered turning to the two vampires who sat on the ratty old couch.

Jonathon nodded, and closed his crimson eyes. I watched him concentrate, and then open his eyes with a curt nod. I turned away, or tried to with my broken leg. I sob broke through and suddenly tears overcame me again. 'Please Edward, I don`t want to die I wanted to be with you. I love you', I thought in despair.

I really wanted to live forever with Edward and his wonderful family, even Rosalie. Sobs racked my body making me hurt even more.

"Shut up girl," Luke snarled grabbing my arm and turning me back around with a harsh pull.

"Finished Luke," Jonathon's voice said. I sniffed while wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"They`ll come and kill you!" I said glaring at him

"Maybe if I don`t kill them myself," he said with a smirk.

'Either this guy has powers to control them or he`s really stupid', I thought in disbelief and amusement.

* * *

A gasp flooded the living room in the Hall house. All of the occupant's eyes snapped to Alice who had a look of horror on her beautiful face. A moan of anguish throe from Edward`s throat.

"What`s wrong?" Celia asked her blue eyes zeroing in on the vampire family. All of them had stepped into the living room not even five minutes ago with no leads.

"Pencil, and paper, hurry!" Edward said looking at his pixie sized sister. Celia jumped to her feet and searched for them before throwing them down in front of Alice.

Alice quickly grabbed the pencil and immediately starting drawling in a hurry. Her hands became blurs, but were soon finished in of a blink of an eye. Both families gathered around the drawling.

"It looks like a storage room," Aidan said eying the drawing. "Wait that is a storage garage, my friend from school has one of these."

"He`s right," murmured Carlisle taking a step closer to look closer at the drawing.

"There`s a storage garage in Seattle," Roy said looking up to his family and the Cullen`s.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked looking up at his love`s father.

"I`m sure." he said with a nod.

The Cullen`s looked at the Hall family before running out of the house at full vampire speed.

* * *

Blood gushed from the cut Luke had given me moments ago. A moan of pain rolled from my throat. I was losing too much blood, I could tell. My body felt heavy and I wanted to close my eyes, but I didn`t I needed to fight. I watched as the vampires stalked toward, with blood lust in their eyes. They all fell to their knees and leaned over my dying body. I was crying in pain and sadness. I would never see Edward again, and I would never see my family again. I closed my eyes as I felt them licking blood from my body.

"Get away from her!" a growl sounded through the small room. I moved my heavy head toward the sound, but my vision was failing me. A sob slipped from my throat, and then there were growls, snarls, and screams. I just hoped Edward was winning.

I could smell smoke, but couldn`t figure out where it was coming from. The screams got louder, and then there was silence. I tried to see what was happening, but nothing. Suddenly a snarl came close to me; I looked up at the sound and saw the faint outline of Luke.

"If I can`t have her, nobody can!" he growled, and pulled the knife out from his pocket, and stabbed me in the stomach. White hot flames of pain burst and a scream slipped from my lips.

I felt wind rush pass me, then cold hands on my body. I gasped for breath, tears leaked from my eyes.

"NO!" a cry of raw pain sounded and I knew it hadn`t come from me.

"Edward," I called weakly, listening for his beautiful voice.

"I`m right here City," came his beautiful voice that sounded raw.

"I l-love y-you," I gasped out. Tears rolled down my face.

"Edward she lost to much blood, she`s dying," Carlisle said his voice so far away.

Suddenly my body was cradled against a cold body.

"Do it!" Edward`s voice rang though the air that seemed so far away.

A dry sob was heard, I felt my body being rocked, then slowly passed to another cold body. I felt something sharp pierce my skin and they stayed there a couple seconds before fire erupted inside my numb body. A scream of pain erupted from my throat and I knew I would be with Edward forever now.


	31. Epilogue

I`m finished! and I noticed that today a year ago I put this story up. I feel so proud of myself and sad at the same time. Thank you to all the reviewers, you know who you are! :)

* * *

I watched my family grow old from a distance. I never talked to them in person, but I did talk to them over the phone and through e-mails. It had been twenty years since I had been changed and life was great. I learned that everybody in Forks thinks I disappeared and died. I was told I had a funeral, but I was in Alaska at that time. I knew I was a different vampire when I woke up. Human blood didn`t bother me, and instead of having red eyes, they were a brighter blue. Edward and his family were amazed. Well I should say ours, because about seven years after I was turned, we married. My human family wasn`t there, but I know Alice took enough pictures to last them a life time.

I was beautiful just like the others with a small curvy body, and flawless skin. My hair was long and beautiful flowing down my back in black locks, and my eyes were forever bright blue making me seem more human.

My parents grew older, and my father retired from the hospital about a year ago. My mother was still beautiful and vibrates with energy as old age settled in. She sent me many things telling me to never forget her. I would never forget her, she was my blood mom.

Aidan finished college and got a decent job where he meet his beautiful wife, Kelly. They married a year after they meet and had a little boy. He sent me pictures and letters telling me all about how he met Kelly and all about his little boy that looks so much like him.

Celia finished high school without me, but I knew she really missed me. She went to college with her boyfriend, Mike Newton. He asked her to marry him in their second year. They married after the year was finished, and a year after they finished school they had their first daughter, which Celia named after me, much to my amazement.

I was happy watching my family from a distance, because I had a whole other family. Esme and Carlisle are amazing, they would never replace my real parents but they were in second place. Rosalie and I actually get along. After you get past the bitchy part of her, she`s not all that bad. Emmett is always making me laugh at all the things says and does. Alice is my best friend, and Jasper he helps and teaches me many things about vampires.

Edward, my sweet Edward, is always with me, which didn`t bother me at all. I love him with my entire being, he`s amazing. He`s Patient, Kind, and I knew that he would always be there for me.

Like right now, he was standing behind me with his arms around me as I watched my human family celebrate my father`s birthday. Laughing and squealing was heard. A serene smile on my lips as I watched my nieces and nephews run with my family.

"Ready to go home?" Edward asked kissing my neck softly.

"Yeah, let`s go home." I turned around in his arms. I smiled at him softly and gave him a kiss. He smiled into the kiss, grabbed my hand, and we walked away just enjoying the sounds of laughter and nature.

We would return to watch my family again, but right now I`m happy with my life, and my new family.


End file.
